Leave out all the rest
by butterchicken
Summary: After a horrible nightmare, Riku desides to kill himself. As he's in the hospital, he has one last conversation with Sora. I own nothing. Song is Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park. NO YAOI! warning, suicide. (Rated M to be safe)


Riku lay on his death bed, remembering the events in the night before which caused him to throw himself off a building. He dremt he had dissappeared, but no one wanted to find him, except Sora. He asked everyone to help him look for Riku, but they just walked away like he was a bug on a windshield.

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

but no one would listen

Cause no one else cared

Riku remembered the pain in his heart which stabbed him like a million daggers, he was scared for the first time in his life. He wanted to know, what would he be remembered for when he died? That fear traumatized him so much, in the middle of the night, he climbed to the top of Disney Castle where he was staying and jumped off the roof. He survived, but both his legs and arms were broken, as well as half his ribs, not to mention the huge pool of blood he coughed up. He landed infront of Sora. "at least I got to see my best friend before I died." thought Riku, then realized what he just said.

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

what am I leaving

when I'm done here?

"Riku!" Sora threw open the hospital door and ran to him, "You idiot!" Horo screamed. "Why did you try to kill yourself! Didn't you stop to think what Kairi and I would do? We love you!" Riku turned away and said, "Whenever you feel the need to ask, I want to tell you something." Sora cocked his head to the side in such a way that made Riku smirk.

So If you're asking me I want you to know

"I know I don't have much time left to live." Riku began. "I just want you to forgive me for what I did to you, and Kairi, I also want you to carry out my will and to help me remember everything good I did." Sora hung his head and fresh tears fell down his face. Riku lifted a bandaged hand and whiped them away.

When my time comes

forget the wrong that I've done

help me leave behind some

reasons to be missed

Sora glared at Riku through his tears. "If you die, I will hate you for doing this to yourself, King Mickey for not bolting the windows and doors, and ME for letting myself get close to you!" he grumbled. Then his eyes grew wide. You should never tell a dying person you'd hate them. Riku hung his head. "Don't hate me, I may be in a different place from you, but I will always be in both your hearts. Just forget everything bad that happened."

don't resent me

and when you're feeling empty

keep me in your memory

leave out all the rest

leave out all the rest

"But are you scared?" asked Sora. "Of dying that is." Riku shook his head, then hissed at the pain in his neck. "Aell I am." said Sora. "I don't want to lose you! You're my best friend!" Ren smirked. "Don't be scared, this will just be punnishment of all I did. I caused pain, I let darkness take over me, now I get to die."

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

i've shared what I made

"But, you seemed so strong." Sora protested. "That was an act, inside, I'm slowly breaking, I was wearing a mask to make myself look strong. I'm not perfect." Sora smirked in a wierd gloating way. "so that means..." "you're not perfect either." said Riku, "Remember, I'm still defeating you whenever we have play battles. Those other ones don't count." Sora scoweled. Riku suddenly coughed and more blood squirted out.

I'm strong on the surface

not all the way through

I've never been perfect

but neither have you

Sora took Riku's hand while Riku stopped coughing blood. Turning to Sora, Sora realized how weak Riku must be right now. "Wouldn't it have been better just forgetting all the pain you have, you can let it go and live a new life. Ren shook his head. "No, I did that to much, I was just kidding myself that someone can save me." "but I..." Began Sora "Only you can be you." Riku finished. Suddenly, Riku felt weaker than before, the jump off the cliff damaged his insides and he lost too much blood, one last time, he closed his eyelids over his eyes, whispered "Only you can be you" and stopped moving. Sora's eyes grew wide, but he knew it was no use, leaning over, he gave his best friend one last hug, before walking away, tears bunched up in his eyes  
Forgetting/ all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well

Pretending/ someone else can come and save me from mysel

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are


End file.
